Modesty
by KaydenceRei
Summary: She promised him two weeks, and he hadn't asked for anything more. But when Juliet wants to know why he hasn't asked her to stay again, she's willing to walk in on him in the bathroom to find out.


**Author's Note**: Okay. Now in 'Fight the Feeling' one of my reviewers mentioned a half-naked Sawyer rather then Juliet. Well.. I'm all for that idea! Let's twist my one-shots up.. what happens if Juliet walks in on Sawyer naked?

This one goes out to **Marla's Lost**!!!

**Modesty**:

Juliet frowned as she walked into the Dharma house she'd been sharing with Sawyer for the passed two weeks. Tonight was where her promise to stay ended, and even though everyone else had decided to stay, she'd refused to tell him she would again. And he hadn't asked..

She wasn't sure if it bothered her that he didn't want her to stay again, or if she was relieved that for once somebody was willing to let her leave. She sighed, glancing down and seeing his boots by the door. At least he listened to her. He kept things mostly tidy, something she hadn't exactly expected from a tough guy like him.

Now she wondered where he was. There was no doubt in her mind that because that sub left in an hour, if she didn't talk to him now then it was likely she wouldn't get the chance. So as she searched the house and came up empty except for the closed bathroom door, she stopped in front of it and stared at it warily.

Technically, she was leaving in an hour. If she walked in on him, it wasn't as though she'd have to live with him forever and never be able to live it down. In fact, she'd never even see him again. So she went against her nature, swinging the door open and taking in the sight before her with baffled amusement. Sawyer was taking a _bath_. He was taking a bath, drinking a beer.. and reading a book.

Sawyer jumped up a little and stared at Juliet in shock. "Jesus.. what the hell ya' doin'?" he questioned with annoyance. Although he was pretty sure it was more out of embarrassment then anything else.

"I could ask you the same question," Juliet mocked, eying him with slight suspicion. Although, it didn't matter anymore. She couldn't even be embarrassed about walking in on him like she had, it was just too amusing.

Sawyer frowned, glancing around. Suddenly it hit him why her face went from slightly annoyed to showing hints of laughter in it. "Ya' know what.. just tell me what you're doin' barging into the bathroom."

Juliet arched an eyebrow, the amusement leaving her features altogether. "Why didn't you ask me to stay?" she questioned.

"Are you serious?" Sawyer asked, sitting up slightly in the bathtub.

Juliet shrugged now. "You asked Miles and Jin.. and even Daniel," she noted to him. "But why didn't you ask me to stay this time?"

Sawyer frowned. In reality, he _had_ wanted to ask her. But she seemed so adamant two weeks ago, and when he'd asked her to stay then he'd felt terrible because she looked like she felt obligated to do it. He didn't have the heart to ask her to stay one more time.

"Is it because you don't want me to stay here?" Juliet asked suddenly.

Sawyer froze. "No, no of course not.."

"Then why?" Juliet asked again. She wanted to know before she had to leave, before she had to head to the sub. And he wasn't giving her any answers..

Sawyer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why do you wanna know?" he retorted suddenly.

Juliet narrowed her eyes at him. "I just wanted to know why I was leaving," she stated, her voice filled with frustration. "Guess I know," she said with a shrug before turning.

Sawyer felt his eye twitch and he stood up. "Juliet wait!" he said quickly. But she didn't. "I didn't ask you to stay because I didn't want to be another person to ask you to do something you didn't wanna do!"

Juliet turned, and as she did her eyes widened slightly. Sawyer was standing.. naked. She felt her eyes drift downward slightly and suddenly she decided it didn't matter if he had said the most horrendous thing in the world to make her turn around.. it would have been worth it. She opened her mouth to speak but no words formed at first. And when she opened her mouth again, she said the only thing that came to her mind. "Would you.. like a towel?" she questioned, a smirk forming at her lips.

Sawyer turned slightly red. He glanced down is though he'd only just realized he was standing in front of her naked and he lowered himself back down quickly into the tub.

Juliet could only smile now.

"What did ya' want me to do, Juliet?" he asked, working his way out of the embarrassment.

Juliet's eyes softened. "You should have asked me to stay.." she told him.

Sawyer stared at her in silence for a moment. "There's somethin' that you're trying to get back to," he reminded her. "I didn't want to take that chance away from ya'."

Juliet chuckled and shook her head. "It's like you said on the docks, James.. whatever it is I think I'm going back to, doesn't exist yet.."

Sawyer sighed now. Was that her way of saying he'd taken away her hope? "I was just.."

"Being honest with me," Juliet finished for him. "And I appreciate that.. just like I appreciate that you didn't want to ask me to do something, that you thought I didn't want to do.."

Sawyer opened his mouth, about to respond when it hit him. "Thought?" he asked in confusion.

Juliet smiled.

"So you'll stay?" he asked, suddenly feeling a little bit of hope.

"I think I'll go to bed early tonight," she told him, grinning.

Sawyer eyed her warily.

Juliet smirked. "And just so you know.. I find your lack of modesty refreshing."

Sawyer glanced at her teasing look and he realized what she was talking about. He picked up the book from the sink and slowly opened it over his lower half. "Uh.. thanks," he muttered. And even though it was embarrassing, the full on laugh that she gave in response to his response, was almost worth it. Because he'd never heard her _truly_ laugh until just now, as she walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

**()()END()()**

**Okay. The bathtub idea came from a scene in 'Bones', where the chick walks in on the guy while he's in his bathtub so she can freak out on him. Bahaha. It was just too amazing to resist doing this for Sawyer and Juliet as well.**


End file.
